


Hermione's room

by Lisamilles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Look Away (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Bullying, Dark Hermione Granger, F/M, Friendship, Hurt, Mature Harry Potter, Mirrors, Psychological Horror, References to Depression, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisamilles/pseuds/Lisamilles
Summary: Alienated and miserable, Hermione finds out that the mirror isn't only just for vanity and that it can do more than she thinks.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is fic is inspired by the film Look Away featuring India Einsley, I really love that film and finds Mark's character to be way similar with this side of Malfoy so I got to work immediately.I have also read the fan fiction 'Hermione's Room' but the fic was given an abrupt ending and I wasn't pleased with that.Don't worry this story isn't similar , it's just the title of one of my favourite Dramione fanfics.
> 
> I'll be updating this story every Friday so stay tuned!
> 
> Reviews are welcome :)

The cracking sound of the candles could be heard, along with the clattering of the cutlery.

Great hall it was with the bustle and laughter as students gathered to have meals together, talk and socialise typically. As usual, it was busy during lunch time.

She was with her friends, having their lunch as per usual as a group of four. They were tight-knot and mainly consisted of a few girls from different houses.

"Have you seen Hermione Granger?"Her black hair flips as she sat up properly while the rest of her friends continued taking bites of their food. She waved a spoon at them."I bet in an alternate universe she would've been more cheerier. Not like the wrath of a living ghost we've been facing."

"Oh shut it, Megan.You think too much."The brunette sitting across her, hitting her head with a book _Hogwarts; a history_ of which she has been reading for far too much than she needed to.

"No.Leave it, Ava."Her typically wide blue eyes had turned into slits, shooting daggers at the now-pale girl who had gone back to finishing her soup.

"You're right,Megan."She said after a pause."Hermione can be different in many circumstances. But I don't blame her for what she has became."

A smug look immediately came onto the girl's face before the blonde interjected."But she's a loner.That's the part you have gotten wrong."

Her grin turned lopsided as her head turned to gaze down . Previously a prisoner of war, the blonde, Daphne, knew about things she shouldn't have known. Things that should have changed.

"Granger's Granger."She continued, "Like what I said, circumstances are what made us."

It was a reference to the group, their friendship was unexpected in many ways. Groundbreaking even.

"And that's happened to her."Her head raised, facing Daphne. " And that she was unlucky mostly."

"Sure."The blonde nodding, cutting a piece of her steak before letting go of the fork."Potential.She has it.It's just sad that she didn't utilise it properly."

"True."Piped up Ava, Daphne sent her a chilling glare before she could finally stop interrupting the conversation.

"So you're saying."Astoria said slowly, finally getting what her sister meant."That if she changed part of herself. She wouldn't have turned into a social reject."

Megan was shocked.

"Well, what has she done wrong to society that they're letting her rot?"Her eyes had widened, incredulous.

"This is fucking ridiculous. And you guys are sitting here, not doing anything?While she gets hurt, by who knows Malfoy again? Your ex really is a bastard, Tori."She had stood up, shaking her head.

Ava had to pull her down."Shut the fuck up, Megan. What has the bookworm have to do with you? Honestly she can care for herself, she doesn't need a babysitter like you."

"Like me?Ava, you have no fucking right to tell me to shut--"

"Megan, calm down."Daphne said smoothly, while glad there's always a _muffiato_ charm she has always used during their conversations or else people would've raising their eyebrows already.

"I have a heart, unlike you Daphne--"

That was it, she had slammed her goblet down on the table so hard.Her hands were shaking.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?"The blonde had narrowed her eyes, while the girl crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, murmuring things under her breath.

"We have a screwed up classmate over here."Her voice had turned cold.

"She has no friends."

"She has no _confidence."_ At the last word, it was snarled with the most tartiness.The blonde had slapped her hands onto the table."And if you ,want to turn out like her, _Megan Lynch._ You can jolly well join her and be my fucking guest."

"Go ahead."Megan looked apprehensive."Talk to the mud blood.I bet she's probably fucking moaning myrtle right now in the bathroom.Join her if you like."

At last, she slowly lowered herself onto the bench.

Daphne smiled, nodding before the four returned to their usual gossip and meal, letting behind what has just happened.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter a day early. I'm updating this fic once every week, most likely Thursdays or Fridays. Hopefully you have enjoyed this fic so far. 
> 
> By the way, I'm looking for a BETA for this fic. Please PM me if you're interested, I don't bite :).

Her tears would have been enough to fill the rivers.

"Are you alright?"The ghost floated close, she looked concerned.

"Yeah,I'm fine."The brunette wiped away her tears with the sleeves of her blouse.She could not remember how many times she had did this.On this same place.In the same time.Must be more than hundreds.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." She let out another sob as a cold hand patted on her back.

"Oh poor girl, don't cry."Moaning myrtle shook her head, shocked at what has turned of the smartest witch of her year."Tell me what had happened. It'll make you feel better.I won't tell anyone."

"Myrtle, oh--"

 _Another river of tears._ Myrtle recounted as she stared at the quivering girl.Her head was in between her thighs as she clutched her hands at it, her sharp nails digging into her lower limbs.

She had seemed to stop crying , after a couple of minutes before looking up at the ghost.Myrtle was surprised the girl had stopped girl so suddenly but only to grimace at what she had to say.

"I-is it bad that I want to die?"She had blinked so hard to keep her eyes dry.

Myrtle had kept her mouth shut. She knew it wasn't her time to go.

"I-is it bad that all of this happens because of I'm a mud blood?"Her lips started quivering at that aforementioned words, Myrtle winced once more. They were both muggle borns.It was the reason for her death.

"Maybe he was right.Blood really is everything."She shook her head, standing up, her hands giddy as she held on to the sink as if the ground was shaking.

Who was he?Myrtle wondered.If she had known his very name, she would scream his name in this forsaken bathroom and haunt anyone who was close to it. It sounded like it wouldn't work but it would. And all the girl had to say was his name.

Her legs were shaking uncontrollably as the brunette gazed up to meet her blood shot eyes, visible eye bags under them .Dark as they were. She saw nothing in the reflection, her finger caressing the glass gently.

"Help me."Her words had came to a bare whisper, a call for help.

Myrtle could only watch the girl with pity, for she could do nothing at all.

* * *

 

Down the hallways she walked, Luna was by her side, chatting with a girl who was from Slytherin .Hermione had barely spoken to her that morning. It was the way things worked and she was accepting of it. It was nice having someone in your life for once, she thought.

She sauntered quietly down, listening to her breathing and feeling how her chest had heaved up and down so slowly. There were faces everywhere. Some faces that she couldn't bear to see. Faces she loathed.

Luna was still talking to the un named friend whose name Hermione didn't know, except for her face. Ever since the war ended, she had been lonely.  And for the first and the last time she was ever going to board the train on the platform alone once again, just like the start of her wizarding journey. Just alone.

But now at least she had someone she could call a _friend_ at least.

Hermione was glad she could just move on from the days of being in a trio who tossed her aside after the war, claiming all credit for defeating the dark lord.

This year was going to be a clean break for Hermione, she had decided.It was going to be her last, after all. Might as well, make the most of it.

However , these first few weeks had been hell for her. For it was just him, just him and everyone that wanted her to be their punching bag. 

"...he told me if I wanted him, I should have went to him in the first place."The blonde rolled her eyes, laughing coldly, of which sent a chill down Hermione's spine."Fucking joke he is."

"It's Blaise Zabini , what can you expect?"Her friend murmured."Forget him."

Luna had gone through a huge makeover somehow after the war, coming back toned, curvy and highly desired by boys in the school. She had thrown all those random spoken thoughts and philosophy out, choosing the alternate of gossip and sultry words. Even Malfoy was smitten with her.

"Yeah true,"Luna shakes her head."He's a bastard anyway, what can you expect?"

Blaise was the epitome of a man - whore you could, Granger could not fathom how could anyone like such a monster , let alone try to sleep with him. He was the type where he treats you as a faceless prostitute to satisfy your needs. The next morning, you wake up and try to give him a kiss or two. He will tell you get the fuck out of his room because you're just a another number of his girls, nothing more.

Hermione knew Luna was hurting. It was her coping mechanism, holding on to grudges. The war didn't fare on her. Remembering the once cheery girl she knew which was all now in the past. But she's all has left. Without her , she wouldn't have survived this 7th year at Hogwarts no doubt, up to this point.

A sigh escaped from her mouth once more as she followed behind Luna, her head slightly lowering down as she and her friend started greeting fellow classmates in the hallway.

Hermione prayed. Prayed to a God. Hoping somewhere there really was an entity that knew all of your problems , knew the answers to it and granted your hopes.

Then there he was, there he was, lazily slouched against the stone wall while he looked busy chatting with the aforementioned boy, Zabini who was his best pal. Girls giggled as they walked past them.

 _Two peas in a pod, like they said._ Hermione shivered. _They were alternating on the same page.Bet they even have the same intentions with people._

And Malfoy? It's simple to say they were on close terms  but not the way you would think they would be.

It was then he had appeared to notice her appearance and their eyes met. He smirked.

His leg out and there she went.

She hadn't even known what was happening around before the world seemed to upon her, her head pounding on the cobble floor and her whole head throbbed.

"I'm so sorry--"The blonde boy stammered before he tried to control his laughter, his eyes were cold with malice.

Hermione could only narrow her eyes, knowing every body in this room was laughing, pointing at her and she could only swallow back her tears as she was rooted to the floor.

Her face blank as she weakly got up, pushing past the crowd, purposely brushing her shoulder against his. Hopefully that scared him.

Luna and her friend were still talking. They hadn't noticed what happened, too caught up in their conversation. 

Hermione looked at them, her eyes blinking, shrugging her shoulders before they started walking off once again and there she was behind them, tucking back a stray curly lock behind her ear, following.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews please?
> 
> Love,  
> Liz


	3. Chapter 3

Tapping on the ash onto the bench, the brunette placed the fag into her mouth, pulling in some smoke into her mouth. 

"He's so cute, you know?" Luna had a wide smile on her face as she placed her hands on the wood while the cigarette dangled between her fingers, watching the shapes of broom- wielding boys fly across the sky.

"Zabini?" Hermione breathed in some of the euphoric smoke, taking the fag out, leaving a trail of grey in front of her.

The blonde rolled her eyes, snapping." Hermione, you haven't been listening? I'm currently dating Theo Nott, he's the beater of the Slytherin team. Best amongst the houses."

"Oh."That was all Hermione could say.

Luna never really told her about her personal matters or who she dated. And news get around school slowly, either that or  you couldn't trust them as most of them came from Pansy Parkinson, the editor of _' What's Witchin '._

It was an unofficial school newspaper started by her and Colin Creevey, whom Hermione had heard was unwilling to go ahead with but as soon as he got a promise from Pansy a hundred galleons for his work, he was already smitten with snapping photos of everyone particularly Hermione. She could only let him do that as he needed the finances for his brother's prosthetic leg.

 _What's Witchin_ mostly consisted of gossip, rants and ' juicy ' news , such as the hundredth time Neville blew up a potion. Some canoodling between Hannah Abbott and Dean Thomas. Professor Mcgonagall's love life were among the gossip columns. There was also an Aunt Sue you could write to about your agonies and such. At least they were a nice break from Pansy's complaining of how _Hogwarts should let girls dye their hairs_ or some justification over some catfight that happened between her and some other girl from Slytherin.

"Anyway so the story of how we met."Luna let out a loud giggle before continuing."I was in Hogsmeade as usual, shopping for some clothes. Then suddenly I was on the floor."

 _Déja vu only happens to good people,_ Hermione thought to herself before her thoughts were being disrupted once again.

"A hand reached out to me. And you already know it's Theo. He's smiling, yes. He was being such a gentle man, saying apologies and helping me pick up my bags. I already forgave him. He's Theo. How could you not ?"

Her brown eyes were averted to a particular boy with a head of dark curly locks draped in the famous green jersey that was prominently known as the slytherin's , he was screaming happy and seemed thrilled at this time. 

Luna looked up once again."He offered to take me out for coffee. We had so much in common. I'm so disappointed in myself for not knowing him earlier He's such a darling, you know?"

Hermione could only bring herself to cover her gritted teeth with bringing her cheeks up, giving her blonde friend a fake smile.

She glanced at the watch at the wrist and the blonde gave her friend a goodbye wave before sprinting off onto the green pastures in her heels.

His broom was flying down and as soon as his feet touched the grass, Luna had jumped into his arms, meeting her lips with his and locking her arms around his chest as they kissed as if Voldemort was going to come back if they don't stop.

The brown eyes had narrowed further, the cigarette stick still lit in her mouth as her fists clenched.

Then her feet moved towards the couple and her movements were quick and smooth, for her wand was ready at hand, by her hips. Her fingers pried the couple apart and before the blonde could say anything, the brunette had muttered words that she did not remember. Green flash and there. Her friend was on the ground, by her feet. The boy staring at her in horror.

But that didn't happen, for Hermione was still sitting on the wooden bench, that cigarette still burning, hanging onto her chapped pink lips, her eyes staring at the two with such disdain that it could kill a Hufflepuff instantly. 

And she snapped from her _day dream_ , if she could even call it that. She was horrified, disturbed at that thought.Dangerous was what it was. Furthermore Luna was her friend. Why would Hermione do that? She would never to do to a friend. But given the opportunity, would she?

Suddenly a very familiar, detestable voice called out."Theo. What the hell, man?"

He too was perplexed and somewhat disgusted by the couple snogging in the middle of the field.

"You got to get back to training." The blonde said exasperatedly," Zabini won't be too happy about this."

Something from Theo telling Malfoy to politely ' fuck off' had somewhat deterred his attention from him and Luna. And unfortunately that meant from one thing, for his grey eyes had fallen onto the brunette sitting on a wooden bench a few metres away, eyeballing the trio.

His hand held tightly to his broom handle and he was already sauntering towards her, Hermione tossed her cigarette onto the ground before stubbing it by stomping hard. The pack of fags in her pocket and she was rushing to go off.

She had reached the interior of the castle, finally letting out a sigh of relief before a hand landed onto to her shoulder and roughly spun her around, pushing her roughly onto the wall, pinning her wrists above her head."Granger.How nice to see you here."

His words could been seductive, a purr you could call it.But to her, a mud blood, an enemy , his enemy, it was an alright sneer.

She had frowned, for she had ran out of words to use against him, finding no energy to talk back to him.An irony for a bookworm like her.

He seemed to smile. A grin.One that sent chills down her spine. His grey eyes had an unreadable expression .That was one thing, she hated about him for she found it hard to read his emotions.

His face seems to move closer, closer than he had ever before. Near her neck, her nerves felt tense as his breath drifted down on it. His lips were suddenly onto her ear, whispering."You shouldn't fantasise about...things...mudblood."

 _What things?_ Hermione was confused at that statement.

Then there it was, her prized possession in his pale hands.A smirk etched onto his face.Hermione gasped as she tried to reach for it, still squirming, trying to get out of Malfoy's grip."Ah.Ah.Ah.What's this? A box of cigarettes? The mud blood smokes?"

Hermione could only narrow her eyes at him and snarl."Give them back to me, you fucking bastard."

"What would old Mcgonagall going to say? One of her students smoking? In the school compounds? There would be repercussions." He grinned before sneering once more."Mudblood."

"I'm sure your purebloodedness has led to you stealing and harassing a student."Hermione's lips curled."How Weasley of you."

His grey eyes had flared up at thats statement,"Do not compare me to that blood traitor. I am a very respectable man in this society."

"Respectable?"Hermione had started to laugh." A joke. A criminal. That's what you are.And if I didn't testify at the Wizengamot for you, I bet you wouldn't be standing here, criticising this _mud blood_ you're so disgusted of."

His grip seemed to loosen and that was finally her squirms had gotten the better of her and she was free. Malfoy, however was staring into the blank space, as if he was contemplating about something serious.

His arm had lowered and Hermione snatched the box away from him, placing it in her before, turning around to see if he was still onto her. But fortunately not. 

She breathed again, walking away from him.

Once was she lucky.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reviews please?


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione. Malfoy. Hallway.Alone. What good can it bring?

Another day at the hall, a spoon fisted in her palm and a small bowl of smooth concoction of porridge while she chewed on some cereal pieces- she had brought along some muggle pieces for she had a sweet tooth.

Luna was peering at her wide- eyed with a half-filled glass of milk seated in front of her.

Hermione looked up as she raised an eyebrow at her friend." What's the matter, Luna?You look worried sick."

The blonde continued staring at her stiffly before sipping some milk in as Hermione's stomach squelched as she sucked in it, her eyes blinking rapidly.

Every sip, every taste, her pink lips licking across them. It had been done with precise practice. Luna had been trying to make the most of the drink, despite the fact that there was a huge jar of cold milk sitting on the table.

Her blue eyes were stoic as she eyed her brunette friend who took another spoonful before her eyes lowered to meet hers.

"Sorry." She apologised profusely as she pushed aside the bowl before a curve returned to Luna's face once more.

* * *

 

She had been walking down the hallway from the library, with a book tucked under her arm. Goosebumps prickled her arms as she shivered. October had came quick. The temperatures had dramatically decreased.Her skimpy outfit of thin blouse and short plaid skirt weren't going to make up for it.

Her feet had to move quick, for it was already past 10 and she didn't want Filch and his nasty cat chasing after her and send her for detention.Plus she had some hot chocolate powder left in her room, she could have a hot cup and read that night.

It had been a few days since Malfoy and hers last interaction. He hadn't done much anything. He had his fists clenched these days. And when he found her gazing towards him and his cronies, he had kicked against the wall. That sent her eyes wandering away.

Hermione had been trying to recall all she could about DADA, the professor had ungraciously set a huge theory test on that very Friday. All of the bullying had gotten onto her feet. Her grades were slipping. All because of him.

" Pixies are dangerous. Their bites can--"She murmured along her walk before a few footsteps behind her caused her to stop and turn around to meet _him,_ who had his infamous smirk glued onto his face.

"Mudblood Granger waltzing down the hallway." His smirk turned to a sneer. " Alone. No friends?"

Her round eyes had stayed as he stepped slowly towards her, his shoes slapping onto the floor hard." Cat got your tongue?Mudblood?"

Her gaze lowered, she had said nothing. She was _shaking._ Her feet were moving back a few steps.

 _I told you to stay in your dorm, Hermione. Why didn't you listen._ Her mind was screaming.

Malfoy chuckled once more, clicking his tongue. "Pathetic aren't you?Skipping along the hallways this late at night. Going out to give a blow or two?"

Hermione's composure immediately stiffened at that comment, she hadn't had intimacy with anyone since Ron - who had gladly ravished himself in her and all she had. That and after leaving her, he was going around boasting about how she had willingly given herself to him. Word travels fast in the wizarding world and it was no surprise as to how even Malfoy found out and deciding to use it against her.

He was close to her, his hot breath fanning against her neck as her chest heaved up and down. A stray finger of his stroked against her clothed thigh.He whispered, soft against her ears." What exactly are you hiding, mud blood?"

His lips had pressed against her ear as she stayed stoic, her eyes blinked dramatically. His hand squeezed her behind, chuckling." Firm."

Suddenly a burst of light came from behind and sent him flying towards a few feet away.

" What the exact fuck were you doing, Malfoy?" And there, he was on the floor, glaring back.

A boy with curly brown locks,Theodore Nott was standing behind her, his wand pointing towards the boy who was staring back at him."Fuck off, Nott."

"Me fuck off? Oh please, you were here feeling up her against her will!" He snarled, his blue eyes hardening."What were you thinking? You're so fucking pathetic."

"I'm pathetic?" The blonde choked up before shooting back." Been having your share of fun with the mud blood too ?Looney's rack not too good for you? You know Blaise said. She's a complete bitch. Her voice is too whiny, same as the mud blood's. Sleeping around with other wizards.And having no sense of remorse about it.But then I had epiphany that maybe you were tired of Loony and her--"

"You shouldn't have said that." With that, he had grabbed his collar and delivered a hard crack towards his face, letting red stain the floors.

Hermione just simply stood there, her mind reeling from what had just happened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating in forever!! Been busy lately so I didn't have the time to write. I assure you that I'll try to get back to updating every week.
> 
> Love,  
> liz


End file.
